<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favorite Human Garde by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764129">Favorite Human Garde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo'>SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorictober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fugitive Six Spoilers, Gen, dad Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel is left feeling alone when Caleb, Isabela, and Ran go with Einar. Nine tries to make him feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nigel &amp; Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorictober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favorite Human Garde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Full confession, I like to read the endings of books, so I know how Fugitive Six ends, I just haven’t finished it. Also I wanted to do something with Daniela, but nothing was coming out (other than some weird idea to recreate the penthouse, and just…. Yeah), so you got this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nigel flopped back onto the bed. Nothing could be the same. What happened with his Mom, with the whole showdown… it was like the world shifted again. Caleb. Isabela. Ran. He’d thought they were like the next Garde, the ones how would be a team taking down the bad guys, sticking together. So how could they just turn on him and go with Einar, the guy he tried to kill him?</p>
<p>                Someone knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer pushed it open. Nine stood there, looking awkward and uncomfortable. He sighed and came in, sitting down next to Nigel.</p>
<p>                “Back there sucked.”</p>
<p>                Nigel snorted. That was an understatement.</p>
<p>                “I know what it’s like to have people turn on you… to be separated and not sure if you’ll find your way back.” Nine rubbed the place where the metal met his skin. “After the war, I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see John again. He took off without saying anything. Six didn’t want to have anything to do with this place… I’m saying that this isn’t forever.” He patted Nigel’s shoulder roughly, not making eye contact.</p>
<p>                Nigel snorted and sat up. “Nice talk, Dad.”</p>
<p>                Nine puffed up. “I have a lot of experience for you to listen to.”</p>
<p>                And maybe Nine was bad at the pep talk thing, but he tried, and he was here. He hadn’t left Nigel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>